


Sweetie, he didn't leave you...

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emmet needs a hug, Gen, I just wanted to write this because its been in my head too long, Not really cohesive, Okay-ish, One Shot, Rex is mentioned, Stream of Consciousness, Watevra needs fics too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: He lost you.





	Sweetie, he didn't leave you...

She's gone.

She's _gone_.

Where did you put her? She was just here. _Where?_

You can't- But she- No you-

Ah! Where is she?

You made her! You're supposed to protect her!

Now she's-

Now she's gone.

**-**

She woke up across from a man with an ice cream pin on his suit. He held a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right.

"Hello queen."

"Queen?" she repeated. She had been called sweetie, princess, kid,  etcetera but never queen. "What makes me queen?"

"Ah well." The man looked up for a moment and back at her. "Maybe let's start over. I'm Ice Cream Cone."

"I'm-" She started talking, but stopped midway. What was her name? Um, her name was... uh. 

_It can be whatever you want it to be._

"Whatever I wanna be." The words slipped out of her mouth, though her I's sounded like ah's. She nodded. "Whatever I wanna be."

Ice Cream Cone blinked before writing someting down and turning back to her. "Oh, queen? Could I ask you something?"

She nodded again.

"Would you like some new clothes? This heart dress is awfully worn and tattered."

She looked down and saw her clothes. They were worn and tattered. From what? She didn't know. They still remained bright as they could were but were clearly not fit for a queen.

"Um..." She wanted to get some new clothes but she also didn't want to take off these ones. She didn't know why, but something felt _special_ about these clothes. "Yes, and um, could you fix this one too? Please?"

Ice Cream Cone stared for a second before smiling. "Of course. Queen's orders."

**-**

Watevra seemed to always have clothes under clothes under clothes, never really being fazed by it.

It didn't really matter to her anyway. She loved playing dress up. Unicorns, stars, even dinosaurs if she felt a little feisty. Though the amount of clothes she went through was about 15. Maybe 20 if she felt extra moody.

She didn't really find her heart dress one day. Watevra wasn't really interested in why it's her favorite despite not wearing it all that often but it still felt _special_. It was her first year being queen and she wanted wear it to celebrate it.

Eventually, Watevra gave up and pouted. She was going to be late for her own party if she kept looking. Instead, she opted to go in a star dress, one in her top ten favorite forms.

Patting down her dress, she made her way to the room and burst open the doors. And few glitter cannons and a big happy anniversary cheer later, and there came a cake. Watevra grinned. She may have been a bit bummed out about the dress, but cake made it all wash away.

Soon the party came to a close and Watevra had a few gifts to sort through. Only about 5 or so, mainly because the System was still rather small and mostly Duplo, but she didn't mind.

Watevra must've taken a while to open gifts because one had burst open by itself. A rosy skinned girl with blue purple hair tied up in the most adorable of pigtails. She even had some parts with her. The girl looked around, got the most cutest of blushes, and started to shy back into the box.

"No no no. Um, don't be so scared." Watevra turned towards her. "I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. And you are?"

The girl looked her up and down and blushed harder, shying more into the box. "I'm Swe... Mayhe..."

"Pardon?" Ice Cream Cone cleaned up some of the wrapping paper.

"I'm Swe... Mayhe..."

Watevra forced a smile slightly. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Sweet Mayhem!"

The room went quiet for a bit. You could see Mayhem's mind delve into anxiety.

"Well," Watevra started, "Ain't that just the cutest name I've ever heard!"

"Huh?"

"C'mere! We can see what else we got while talking." She motioned Mayhem over.

"Ah, okay..."

They went through the remaining 4 and after that, they built the ship Mayhem came with. It was almost as cute as Mayhem; Watevra was screaming inside.

As the paper was being scooped away to be recycled, Ice Cream Cone suddenly turned on his heel and pulled out a box to Watevra. "I almost forgot. You were looking for your heart dress, weren't you?"

"Yes?" Watevra cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Did something happen to it!?"

"Ah, no. I just took it to fix it up as your gift. You're always changing clothes to fit for feeling so..." He lifted the box lid to reveal a dress that was seemingly changing one form to the next yet not changing at all. It sparkled and shimmered and both Watevra and Mayhem's eyes widened at it.

"We added a bit of magic to it and made sure we could always get it back to its old form."

Both girls were amazed and Watevra meticulously wormed the dress or of the box, still oogling at it. "So, so instead of having a bunch of dress to change into, I get one dress that changes with me _and_ it's my _special_ dress?"

He gave a quick nod and was then engulfed into a hug. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Watevra let go, turned to Mayhem, and exclaimed, "After I change into _this_ , I'll show you the Systar System! 'Kay?"

**-**

Oddly, the queen grew rather quickly, going from what seemed to be a 7 year old to getting to be about 17 or 18 in just 5 years. Even weirder is that her dress she was gifted 4 years ago grew with her too. Sweet Mayhem even grew a bit, being only slightly younger looking along with the System.

Neighborhoods here and there. Pop songs blasting over the radio. Glitter everywhere. Like, even if you had an entire cleaning crew only for cleaning glitter, you would still find some.

Yet despite this sudden growth, it was a bit lonely. Sure, there was Mayhem, but she was now appointed to being General and had to do General job thingies. Ice Cream Cone was always busy dealing with a few of the citizens, and poor Watevra was stuck with approvals for parties and songs by herself. 

It's no fun by yourself sometimes.

She looked at some footage from a few visits to Apocolypseburg and gasped. She blinked. She slowed down the footage and looked intensely. She blushed.

A man dressed in all black with a mask over his face. Two prongs pointed up from said mask and he wore two tires over his shoulders. You couldn't really get Watevra out of that room even if you tried. She had seen this man time and time again but never got a good look.

But today she did and was sure as sugar that this man was for her.

**-**

He felt like a failure after losing her.

Not that Emmet showed it. He had to be cheerful for Apocolypseburg. He had to press on and see forth to the future. It's just that it always nagged at him. On good days even, when it's the quietest, it feels like someone is screaming in his ear.

_**You failed!** _

But he has to go on. For Lucy. For everyone.

Yet he feels worse when he find out he ruined a wedding and more so when he had to confront himself about themselves. Did Rex know about this? Did he feel any of this? 

Of course, everything turns out fine and a do-over wedding is issued. Not as lavish (about 5% less) but much less disastrous as the first. Emmet still feels sorry for almost jeopardizing everyone's wellbeing in one fell swoop and trots off to find the queen.

He eventually finds her and stops. Purple magenta pink gloppy hair accented with yellow and a dress styled just the same. Bright blue eyes and a cheerful voice, she was just like him, cheerful and happy.

Princess...

She was chatting with a few people when Emmet realized that he was briskly walking towards her. When he did stop, the people dispersed and it was just her and Emmet. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Kid..." he started. "Kid, I just wanted to say I'm... sorry, for ruining your first wedding."

"Ah, don't be too shaken up about it!" she replied. "It's fine. Prophesies come true and what not. It was kinda inevitable, to be honest."

She smiled and Emmet felt the full force of guilt, joy, and sadness, hit him. She grew up so fast it almost hurt to see her like she is now. Married to his special best friend's ex and happy and jubilant and awesome and-

"Queen, I-" Emmet took a step back. "I am so-" He felt tears welling up. "So so-"

She cocked her head. "So what?"

The dam broke and it got blurry. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you." He hiccuped a sob. "I- I-"

"Mister, I don't-" She was cut off by a hug from him. She felt a familiar feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

She wanted to hug and cry and weep with this pure as day cinnamon roll that she once or twice before now. She wanted to laugh it off and give that familiar yet strange man a hug back and-

"I thought I lost you..."

Oh. That's why.

The heart dress is special because of...

Watevra stood and whispered.

"Dad..."


End file.
